


I Know You, Dave.

by TwistedIllusions



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dave & Klaus Hargreeves During Vietnam, Fix It Fic, Flashbacks, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Whump, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, M/M, Memories, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, no beta we die like ben, season two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedIllusions/pseuds/TwistedIllusions
Summary: ***SPOILERS FOR SEASON TWO***“Well,” he began. “Then how come I know everything about you?”“Like what?” Dave challenged.“Like, I know your favorite food is a plain hamburger with two pickles!”“Everyone likes a hamburger.”"Oh, come on," Klaus continued. "I know your favorite song is The Man Who Shot Liberty Valance, and your favorite book is Dune!"Klaus knew everything there was to know about Dave--after all, they'd spent ten months getting to know each other.These are the moments they shared to create those  memories.
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 42
Kudos: 150





	I Know You, Dave.

**Author's Note:**

> I was so disappointed that they didn't include flashbacks to their time together in Vietnam. They build up their relationship but gave us zero insight into it. I wish they would have done something like this, rocked between present tense and paste tense to SHOW up how Klaus gained this knowledge of Dave, while also showing us the reason of why he clearly loved him so much!
> 
> I hope you enjoy! If you do, please let me know in the comments! I would love to hear from you!! :)

Dave trotted through the grass behind Klaus, following him through his compound. 

“Hey,” he called, eyes fixating on the beautiful yet utterly mysterious man before him. “The other day, you said a bunch of stuff about the war and about my uncle--”

“Uh-huh,” Klaus agreed, finishing a sip from his glass of whiskey. 

Dave’s pace slowed, his gaze trailing to his feet. “How did you know all that stuff?”

Klaus continued his casual stroll; his stride languid and relaxed; the complete opposite of the battle raging within his mind as he tussled with the words fighting to escape the tip of his tongue. “Oh,” he began, finally deciding how to proceed. “That’s easy--I’m a prophet.”

Dave scoffed. “Yeah, right.”

Klaus continued on despite knowing he was already losing the man--no, the _boy’s_ interest. “It’s all right there in the pamphlet.”

“Yeah, but...I mean--no disrespect, but, this stuff isn’t real!” Dave laughed.

“Oh, okay,” Klaus started, voice high as he listened to his lack of acceptance. Not that he could blame the boy, he was right, afterall-- _none of this was real_. However, he didn’t have much other choice in the matter here. Klaus needed Dave to listen to his words, believe in his ‘prophecies’ and heed his advice. As an excerpt from one of his most fabled scriptures once said: _You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow. This opportunity comes once in a lifetime_. Okay, so _maybe_ it wasn’t so much _his_ words, but the wise advice of one Marshall Mathers III--better known as Eminem, but the words were still fitting and rang true to this situation. This was Klaus’s only chance to save Dave’s life. He needed to own it, and never let it go. He needed to make Dave believe. Prove to him that he was right, and ensure that he would continue to live his life and be okay.

Klaus just needed Dave to be okay…

“Well,” he began. “Then how come I know everything about you?”

“Like what?” Dave challenged.

Klaus’s steps faltered. He stopped, pushing a strand of his overgrown locks of hair behind his ear with unsteady hands. “Like, I know your favorite food is a plain hamburger with two pickles!” he snapped his fingers. Surely that knowledge could prove this was true.

Dave looked at Klaus, _really_ looked at him and for a split second Klaus’s heart fluttered in anticipation when he thought he had him. Thought he’d actually succeeded at something for _once_ in his life...when that fantasy was shattered by what Dave said next. 

“Everyone likes a hamburger.”

_That may be true, but not everyone liked them quite like you…_

* * *

Klaus roughly collapsed his slender body into one of the hard chairs in the mess hall. He rolled his shoulders back, eliciting a few cracks from his spine as his tight muscles stretched beneath his sweat slicked skin. He was tired and stiff after a long trek through the valley of the crouching beasts and was thankful to finally be given the opportunity to sit for a little while; giving his aching, blistered feet a break and enjoy a hot meal.

Well, what he’d _hoped_ was a hot meal, anyway.

Klaus grimaced, watching in disgust as he held up his spoon; the gray gelatinous slop the military provided them for nourishment unceremoniously slipping off of it and landing with a loud plop back onto his plate.

“Eugh, they actually expect us to eat this toxic waste?” he asked, raising one eyebrow as he poked at the blob, trying and failing at deciphering what on earth it was even supposed to be.

Dave’s chest bounced as he laughed, clapping his calloused hand against Klaus’s narrow shoulder. “Yeah, unfortunately. It’s sad when I can say with confidence that I’ve eaten meals back home that gave me food poisoning but at least tasted better going down the hatch than this shit. Pity the army doesn’t put a little more effort into flavor for their precious soldiers.” he flashed a bright smile at Klaus, flooding the other man’s chest with warmth. “I wish I could say that you get used to it--but you don’t.” 

Klaus’s lips twitched into a subtle smile as his green gaze met Dave’s brilliant blues. He shifted his sights back to his meal, his smile fading when he brought the ‘food’ to his lips and the confounded scent met his senses. Klaus couldn’t quite place the smell, but if he were to compare it to anything, he would say it smelt like the dumpster behind that fish market back home that he’d slept in to escape the record high’s of that heat wave a few years ago. That experience was _unpleasant_ (and that’s putting it lightly) but judging by the scent of this meal, he felt eating it would be just as bad--if not one million times _worse_ , as he was certain once it went down it would undoubtedly force it’s way back up. Klaus pouted, pushing the plate away from himself only for Dave to grip the tray, pulling it back in front of Klaus.

“Nu-uh, nope. You gotta eat Hargreeves, we can’t have you passing out on the field. Sorry, I don’t make the rules.” he shrugged, shooting Klaus a gentle grin. Klaus jutted his lower lip out in a pout. He would be perfectly fine without eating. Hell, he’d be _better off_ without eating this literal garbage. Klaus was accustomed to going days without meals, and he rarely ever passed out, something he was proud of. Years on the streets had built up his resilience against more dire situations. If he could survive the coldest night of the year after starving himself for nearly a week in a threadbare t-shirt and his favorite leather pants, then _surely_ he could survive the heat of Vietnam without poisoning himself on military grade rations. 

But Dave didn’t know that. Dave really didn’t know him at all, and honestly, Klaus didn’t know Dave, either. He’d already been stuck here in 1968 Vietnam for a month; his wounds slowly healed over, although, he still got the occasional migraine or dizzy spell from the head trauma he received after his beautifully wonderful encounter with those two lunatics Hazel and Cha Cha. Klaus _wished_ that he knew Dave, though. Dave, who was the first person he met when he was transported here. Dave, who helped leverage his weakened body from the floor of that tent, easing pants onto his battered frame while keeping him steady as they rushed towards safety. Dave, who offered Klaus a kind smile and a warm hand to shake on that bus when he was still shell shocked and left in a daze. Dave was the only person who realized something was wrong with Klaus when he nearly collapsed, stumbling off of that bus when they arrived at their camp. No one had ever paid _any_ attention to Klaus before, and yet here was this kind, strong, _beautiful_ man offering Klaus instant compassion and support. It was strange, but it left Klaus longing for so much more.

Klaus’s lips twitched, his tongue darting out to dampen his chapped, split skin as he scooped the blob back onto his spoon, depositing it into his mouth. Instantly he gagged at the unnatural texture and appalling flavor before swallowing it down like a pill. He coughed, struggling to keep the ‘food’ in his stomach and not allow himself to retch it back up. Dave smiled sympathetically at him, his large, warm palm rubbing soft circles into his slender back.

“Sorry, I know it’s gross. But you need to eat.” He soothed in a gentle tone.

Klaus pinched his eyes shut, tilting his head back as he whined pitifully. “I just want sushi! Shit, can’t they just give us normal food, like, I don’t know...soup? At least that doesn’t get stuck on it’s way down the old pipes!” Klaus gagged again, sticking his tongue out. He rubbed his throat with thin, bony fingers to dislodge the remnants of his meal before folding his hands above his ailing belly. He leaned back, prodding his fingers against his stomach in an effort to keep the nausea at bay.

Dave laughed, settling himself back down into his own chair. “Yeah, you have a point. Man, what I wouldn’t give for some real food.”

Klaus opened one of his eyes, peering at Dave. Now was his opportunity to get to know Dave a little bit better. Klaus sat forward, once again pushing his tray as far away from himself as he could, earning a disapproving glance from the other soldier. Klaus shot him his finest cheshire grin, propping his elbows on the table as he turned to Dave.

“Well, Katz--if you could have one thing to eat right now,” he started, holding his index finger up between the two of them, “what would it be?”

Dave scoffed, “You’d make fun of me.”

Klaus gasped, folding his hands above his heart. “Why, I’d never!”

Dave couldn’t hide the smile that tugged across his cheeks, “Alright,” he began, “I’ll play.” He inched his chair closer, leaning forward to rest his big, strong forearms against the table top; his warm skin brushing against Klaus’s constantly cold, slender arms. Wiggling his eyebrows, Dave leaned in close to Klaus, his breath dancing across the other man’s exposed skin. The sensation caused goosebumps to sprawl across his flesh. Klaus couldn’t hide the shiver that rocked his frame. He’d only known this man a month, they hardly even knew each other at all, but that didn’t stop Klaus from finding this man to be absolutely _beautiful_. 

Klaus Hargreeves did not get crushes. Hell, he didn’t get in relationships, or date. He wasn’t someone who loved, or received love back. That’s just who he was and how his life had always been, and he accepted that. He was someone who used his body to get what he needed in life--whether that be a warm bed for a night, or enough drugs in his system to help him forget who he was; if even just for a little while. So he didn’t know why this Dave Katz caused so many strange, unfamiliar sensations to flood his body. Klaus didn’t understand why he couldn’t help but smile whenever he would smile, or laugh whenever Dave would laugh. He didn’t know how to explain away the warmth that would blossom within his chest whenever Dave touched him, or even spoke to him. And he certainly didn’t know how to explain the fluttering in his heart whenever this man not only paid attention to him, but seemingly went out of his way to do so--like he _actually_ wanted to be around Klaus. No one _ever_ wanted to be around Klaus, not even his poor brother Ben who was tethered to him back in 2019. But Dave, for some ungodly reason, actually seemed like he did. 

And Klaus absolutely wanted to be around Dave…

“If I could have one thing,” Dave held up his index finger between them with a smile, mimicking Klaus’s earlier actions. “I’d say it would have to be a plain hamburger.”

Klaus raised his eyebrows, tilting his head to the side. “Huh, I gotta say Dave that’s...pretty boring--” 

Dave waggled his finger before continuing. “Ah-ah-ah, you didn’t let me finish,” Dave’s lips tugged into a crooked grin, his big, blue eyes smiling just for Klaus. “A plain hamburger with two--yes, two--odd numbers bug me out, and four is overkill--pickles.”

Klaus threw his head back to bark out a laugh. “Wow, Dave that is...oddly specific!”

Dave laughed, “Hey, you said you wouldn’t poke fun!” 

Klaus’s rib cage ached from his fit of laughter. He held his tattooed palms up in defeat. “Hey, no judgement here! I just think it’s cu--” Klaus cut himself off, suddenly becoming very aware of just how close he and Dave were at the moment. His beautiful blue eyes staring intently into his own green, eagerly listening. His smile was warm, and soft, and doing a fine job of showing off his strong jawline, and adorable dimples. God, Klaus’s heartbeat began to race, a sensation he’d only ever felt before from a high. Dave was an all new kind of high, and Klaus desperately wanted, no, _needed_ his fix.

But this was the 1960’s. Homophobia was good and well, strong in this time period. A soldier surely wouldn’t reciprocate the same feelings as he did, no matter how kind he may have been. Klaus could never admit to this man that something about him awakened something within himself. Something unexplained, and different, and scary...but something he craved so much more than any drug. Klaus pulled away suddenly, clearing his throat as he straightened his posture, reaching for his tray of food. He picked up the spoon, cutting the edge of it into the slop on the plate. His eyes staring at the indiscernible globule. 

“What was that you were going to say?” Dave asked, kind eyes staring intently at the suddenly despondent soldier beside him.

Klaus shrugged, grimacing as he brought the food to his mouth and actually chewed. God, it was gritty like sand. Seriously, what was this stuff? Closing his eyes, Klaus swallowed the bite quickly before exhaling a shaky breath “Hm? Oh, nothing. Nothing important, anyways.”

The corner of Dave’s lip tugged into a soft grin as he watched the soldier before him. Dave could have sworn it sounded like Klaus was going to call him…. _cute?_ Dave didn’t know how to explain Klaus, but he would easily admit that he’d been entranced by him ever since the moment he seemingly appeared out of thin air beside his bed. This skinny, shaky wide-eyed man who was covered in blood and yet still succeeded in being the single handedly most _beautiful_ sight Dave had ever seen. 

Dave only wished he could tell Klaus that... 

He smiled as he watched Klaus attempt to continue to eat his meal. Clearly he was struggling with it, not that he could blame him, but admittedly Dave was just happy he was trying. He worried about Klaus. Dave took pride in knowing he’d always been an observant person; he’d seen how infrequently Klaus would eat. He always took notice whenever Klaus would get up and teeter as though he were light headed or dizzy, or how he’d oftentimes hold his stomach as though it hurt even though there was rarely food inside of it. He worried that he had an eating disorder; one that clearly had been going on for quite some time. One simply didn’t get that rail thin overnight. So Dave was sure to always try to get Klaus to eat. Sharing his rations out on the field, giving him his peanuts so he could ensure that Klaus would have some form or protein. Dave didn’t know why, but he had such a strong urge to keep Klaus safe and away from harm--even if that meant saving him from himself. So watching him actually eating of course made Dave unbelievably happy.

Dave bumped his shoulder against Klaus’s playfully, earning the other soldier to turn to him. Green eyes inviting and soft. The man smiled in return, causing butterflies to stir in Dave’s stomach. It was small, only a brief moment, but it was shared between just the two of them. And both soldiers savored every second of it. 

They returned their attention to their meals; Dave finished every last bite while Klaus barely made a dent in his own. Dave fished through his pockets, pulling out a sack of peanuts before offering them to Klaus, who accepted them with that beautiful grin of his that Dave always loved to see. Dave smiled as he watched him eat.

“Hey, can I ask you a question?” Dave suddenly asked when Klaus poured the remainder of the nuts into his mouth.

Klaus straightened, quickly chewing the nuts and swallowing them down as he nodded. “Uh, yeah, sure, anything.”

“What’s _sushi?_ ”

* * *

“Oh, come on,” Klaus continued. He needed to get him to listen. He knew this sounded crazy, that _he_ sounded crazy, and maybe he was--but that didn’t matter. He needed Dave to understand. He needed Dave to live! “I know your favorite song!”

“Music is easy to guess! I love all music, and all songs--” Dave began, but Klaus was determined.

“The man who shot Liberty Valance!”

Dave’s eyebrows furrowed. He’d never admitted to anyone that was his absolute all time favorite song before. He quickened his pace, gripping Klaus’s shoulder. “Who told you that?”

Klaus smiled warmly at the young lad before him. “I already told you Dave, I know you.”

I know everything about you…

* * *

Klaus inhaled a deep breath, filling his lungs with the warm humid air around him as he slung his rucksack onto the ground beneath his feet. His back ached after carrying probably double his weight in ammunition and other miscellaneous items through the rough terrain of the Au Shau Valley forrest; meandering through tall elephant grass and deep muddy gorges. He was just happy they’d finally arrived at a safe place for them to set up camp for the night. Dave was already hard at work stoking the fire; the flames expanding as they climbed higher towards the sky, their warm glow replacing the receding rays of the sun. Klaus took a moment to help Dave set up their camp; unpacking the necessary items to pitch their tent for the night. By the time he finished, the sunlight was completely gone and in its place was a thick blanket of hundreds and thousands of stars. Klaus’s eyes widened as he absorbed the sight. Klaus had never in his life seen so many stars. Funny, how even in the middle of a war in one of the most unfamiliar and frightening terrains he’d ever known Klaus still found himself to be surrounded by so much beauty in the world. 

Klaus’s gaze left the sky and met Dave’s. His eyes were brilliant, brighter than the sun with a smile warmer than their fire. They were on a solo mission--just the two of them. Both men were just happy they were able to share this time together to finally explore their feelings of one another away from the prying eyes of their comrades. 

It was wild, a week had already passed since that disco party down in Saigon--since Dave first kissed Klaus. It was hard for either man to keep their hands off of eachother, but both of them knew the consequences they would face should any of their squadmates catch wind of what was brewing between them. Here, they didn’t need to worry about any of that. No one was around to watch them or judge them. They could be open about themselves and their relationship.

Klaus yawned, allowing his body to plop sluggishly before their fire. He rubbed his palms together before holding them closer to the flames in hopes of warming them. 

“Cold again, Hargreeves?” Dave teased as he deposited more firewood onto their ever expanding pile. Klaus smiled, shrugging one shoulder before nodding his head. He was always cold, a complication of his otherworldly abilities. Sometimes he swore seeing the ghosts wasn’t even the tip of the iceberg for him, and often wondered if he was merely a ghost himself. How invisible he oftentimes felt to the world, how cold he was, and empty he always felt only helped solidify those thoughts. Even now surrounded by an intense heat and unbearable humidity Klaus was still chilled to the bone. He shivered, tucking his knees tightly against his chest as he watched the flames spark and dance before him.

Admittedly, Klaus wasn’t having the best day. His drug supply had been drastically dwindling for days, and now he barely had enough to help take the edge off. He kept seeing shadows flickering in his peripherals; but he knew they were so much more than that. Klaus rubbed at his ears, wincing when loud shouting broke out around him; unintelligible voices drowning out nearly all other sounds of the forest. Klaus’s breathing began to quicken as his anxiety began to build; his body trembling more, and more. 

Klaus nearly leapt out of his own skin when a hand appeared on his shoulder. “Christ on a cracker!” he exclaimed, his hands clawing at his rampaging heart. His eyes were blown wide with fear but his posture slumped, relaxing when he realized the hand was too warm to belong to anyone other than Dave. He clamped his eyes closed, trying to focus on slowing down his breathing. 

Dave’s eyebrows furrowed with instant concern. He slowly sat down beside Klaus, talking to him as he did-so, letting him know he was alright. Dave wrapped his strong arm gently around the trembling man’s slender waist, pulling him closer until he was pressed tightly, protectively against the heat of his own body. “Klaus, you’re shaking, are you really that cold? Are you feeling okay?” he asked with a worried expression, pressing his palm to the green-eyed man’s sweaty forehead. 

Klaus shook his head, pulling away just enough for his green eyes to meet Dave’s baby blues. “Dave, I’m okay, really. No need to worry about me. I’m just...tired, I guess. And I kinda have a headache.”

It wasn’t unbelievable or far fetched for Klaus to have a headache. He still suffered from them occasionally from the head trauma he received during his torture from Hazel and Cha Cha--or as the doctors so easily provided for him--his time as a prisoner of war. The medics said he could easily have lasting effects from the trauma for months, maybe even years to come. They’d been getting much better, fewer and far between, but he still got them from time to time. He didn’t have one right now, but they did come in handy for a quick excuse. Dave smiled softly, pressing his lips to Klaus’s forehead. Klaus’s cheeks flushed instantly at the tender gesture. He nuzzled himself into the sweet spot between Dave’s chest and chin.

Dave wrapped his strong arms around him in a warm, comforting hug. “Do you want to try to get some sleep?” he whispered softly, keeping his voice low in an effort to not aggravate Klaus’s supposed migraine. 

Klaus hummed, nuzzling closer. “Nah, I’m okay. Besides, I’m comfortable right here...with you.” Klaus couldn’t contain his smile at the sensation of Dave’s chest bouncing against him as the man laughed; his warmth seeping deeper into Klaus’s chilled bones. Klaus’s body melted against his touch when a particularly loud scream caused him to flinch. “Mm, I wish we had music.”

Dave hummed in agreement. “Yeah, that’d be nice,” he started, running his fingers delicately through Klaus’s curls before massaging the tense muscles in his lower back. “No radio, though.”

Klaus sighed. “I know, that’s the problem.” Dave frowned when Klaus flinched again, hiding his face against his broad chest. His expression softened as he watched Klaus cower against him. He didn’t know how to place it, but this happened pretty frequently with Klaus. One day he’d be perfectly fine; all smiles and laughter and then the next he would be jittery, and nervous. Sometimes he’d even be a little sick. Dave knew about Klaus’s… _addiction_. He was very open about it, didn’t even try to hide the amount of drugs he would consume. He’s also noticed when they’d begin to dwindle. Klaus’s stash was abysmal by this point, and he knew it’d be at least four more days until he’d have an opportunity to replenish his stock. Dave recognized the sign of withdrawal creeping in, and only hoped it wouldn’t be too hard on Klaus. He rubbed his shoulder blades, kissing his temple before pulling away. Planting his feet into the soil beneath him, Dave stood up. Klaus shivered from the loss of heat before he looked to Dave, who extended his hand to the seated man.

“This may seem strange, but uh, may I have this dance?”

Klaus chuckled quietly, eyes bright with a smile. “Dance? Aren’t you tired?”

“Nah,” Dave shrugged before intertwining his fingers within Klaus’s. “I’m not tired at all, but you seem like you could use a distraction.”

Both men shared a warm smile. He didn’t know how Dave always managed to do this. Sense whenever Klaus wasn’t doing well, and needed some ounce of help. Klaus tightened his grip against Dave’s hand, and the other man helped leverage him off of the ground. Klaus chuckled as Dave wrapped him within his arms, rocking him back and forth as their body’s swayed to the sound of the crackling tinder in their firepit. Klaus wound his arms around Dave’s waist, resting his cheek against his shoulder. Klaus exhaled a soft laugh when Dave paved a trail of delicate kisses across Klaus’s shoulder and neck, only aiding in Klaus’s lips to tug into a tight grin across his features. Klaus relished in this sensation; Dave was always so gentle with him. He wasn’t accustomed to it. Usually any encounters Klaus had with people always left him bloodied or bruised. But Dave never did any of that. As rough and calloused as his hands may be, they always tended to Klaus as if he were a delicate flower--handling with care. Klaus loved every second of his tender touch. 

A tingle ran down Klaus’s spine when Dave began to hum a melody against his skin; the vibrations of his staccato reverberating through his chest. “Hmm, that’s a nice tune, what is it?” Klaus asked.

Dave smiled against Klaus’s neck, only pausing his humming briefly to place a chaste kiss behind his ear. “Only my all time favorite song.”

“Hm, I can’t place it. What is it?”

“The man who shot Liberty Valance,” Dave informed, hugging Klaus even closer against himself, running his fingers through the other man’s tousled curls. “When it came to shooting straight and fast he was mighty good.” Dave sang against Klaus’s flesh.

Klaus smiled, nuzzling his nose against Dave’s broad sun kissed shoulder when another chill wracked his frail frame. 

Dave faltered, his eyebrows pinching in concern at Klaus’s trembling. “Are you sure that you’re okay, dove? You have chills…”

Klaus smiled, kissing Dave’s clavicle as he tightened his grip around his waist. “It’s just you giving me goosebumps, Davey. I promise I’m great.” 

Dave laughed, kissing Klaus’s temple. “Oh, well, alright then.”

The two men continued to dance beneath the gleaming starlight, Dave’s hands never ceasing to comfort Klaus, rubbing soothing circles into his slender back. Dave held Klaus as though he were the most precious artefact in the world. It was nice, _so incredibly nice_ but Klaus couldn’t help but feel that it was _wrong_.

Klaus frowned, breaking away from Dave’s embrace just enough to look the beautiful soldier in his eyes. “Why are you like this?”

Confused, Dave tilted his head meeting Klaus’s saddened gaze. “Like what?”

“Like this,” Klaus gestured around them, to the way he was holding him. “Why are you so good to me?”

Dave’s eyebrows furrowed in concern. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Klaus stiffened at the question. Didn’t he mean why _should_ he be? Why treat Klaus like he was a living, breathing human being who had feelings? No one else ever did--not even his family, why should Dave be any different? Klaus’s eyes burned at the sudden onslaught of tears that instantly began to pool in his eyes. He didn’t deserve this, he never had and it was obvious that he never would. Klaus closed his eyes, turning away from Dave, but the other man saw his sorrow. 

“Hey,” he began, cupping Klaus’s cheek into the warmth of his palm. “Hey, come on, look at me. What’s wrong?”

Klaus’s lips trembled. “It’s just, no one has ever treated me like this. No one,” he sniffled, “You’re so kind, and gentle, and I’m just...I--I don’t deserve this, Dave. I don’t.”

Dave’s blue eyes tracked between each of Klaus’s tear filled greens. Dave brought both of his palms up to cup each of Klaus’s cheeks, he needed him to listen to what he had to say. “Yes, Klaus. You do.” Klaus exhaled a bitter cry, but Dave continued on. “Listen to me, Klaus. You deserve nothing but kindness and love, do you understand me?” Klaus couldn’t help but scoff.

“No, I mean it. You are so amazing, Klaus. It physically pains me that you don’t see it. But you are. I need you to know that--to accept it.” Dave’s own eyes filled with tears as he smiled brightly at the beautiful man before him. “You’re kind, and you are the funniest person I have ever had the pleasure to meet. You are brave, Klaus. So much braver than you like to let on. And you’re smart--” Klaus laughed. Dave pressed his forehead against Klaus’s, looking deeper into his eyes. “You are. And god, are you beautiful.”

Klaus couldn’t hide his tears as they finally tumbled over his cheekbones. Dave gently wiped his sorrows away with the pad of his thumb. “You are, Klaus. I just hope that one day you’ll be able to see that as clearly as I see you standing before me right now.”

Klaus closed his eyes, burying his face against Dave’s chest. He didn’t want him to see him cry. Dave’s words were so kind, but so foreign to him. He’d never had anyone say such nice things about him. He didn’t know how to process it. While it was lovely, and he’d love to hear more, he needed this conversation to end. To change the subject, shift the focus away from himself, Klaus wrapped his slender fingers into the material of Dave’s shirt, gripping as tight as he could. 

“Will...will you keep singing?” Klaus whispered, cuddling his trembling body impossibly closer to Dave’s strong physique. “Please?”

“Of course, dove.” 

That night as Dave held Klaus in his protective, loving embrace, singing to him and touching him with so much care--Klaus fell in love with the man who loved a song as corny as The Man Who Shot Liberty Valance.

* * *

“And your favorite book of all time--is Dune.”

“Hah! Wrong, I’ve never even heard of Dune!” Dave exclaimed proudly. Klaus could tell that the boy was growing uncomfortable, probably creeped out by these facts being thrown at him. It was no surprise he was excited when Klaus seemingly got a fact wrong. 

But Klaus was _not_ wrong, he was simply two years too early, as the book wasn’t released until 1965. 

Klaus looked at Dave; big green eyes filled with a deep sadness as he stared into the brilliant blues of the young man that one day he knew without a doubt would love him as strongly as he’d loved him. 

“You will,” he informed him. “And you’ll love it, trust me.”

Almost as much as I loved you...

* * *

After ten months soldiering together in the foothills of Vietnam, Klaus and Dave were finally permitted to take leave. It was a well deserved mini vacation, exactly what both men needed to help prepare themselves for the hell storm that they were gearing up to face. They had five days to rest, spend endless amounts of time together, getting to know each other all over again without needing to worry about the war, or their fellow soldiers. Five days alone, just the two of them, in a hotel room before they were forced to return to reality. This would be their last break for a while; they were needed at the front lines and their platoon would be heading to Hill 689 the day after they returned. But they were both okay with that. 

One more month, Klaus kept reminding himself--one more month until Dave’s tour was up, and then they could return to the states and start their lives together away from the war, and the bloodshed. Klaus already decided he would dispose of the briefcase; giving his old life up to stay with Dave. Why return to a life where he was mistreated and overlooked when he had everything he ever needed right here? Dave loved him, _was in love with him_ and Klaus was so head over heels in love with Dave he could hardly breathe. He was happy, _so happy_ , and couldn’t wait to spend the rest of their lives together.

They were so close, just one more month. Twenty-six days, to be exact--and they would be home free. 

This was a time for celebration--but of course Klaus’s immune system had other plans.

The entire trip to Saigon Klaus felt a little funny. Not knee-slap funny, unfortunately, but rather woozy and lethargic. He was so tired, he struggled to keep his eyes open, no matter how excited he found himself to be. By the time they were settled within the hotel room the nausea finally hit. Today was day three and Klaus’s health only continued to deteriorate. He’d spent more time crouched before the toilet than with Dave; plagued by horrible stomach pain. He could hardly stand he was so dizzy, his debilitating migraines returning with a vengeance. Klaus hardly remembered the past three days. He was running a fever, and was entirely out of it for most of that time. Thank goodness he had Dave to help take care of him. Whenever he wasn’t puking his guts out into the toilet, he was left bed ridden; Dave blotting his fever flushed skin with a cool, damp rag. 

Klaus couldn’t help but be upset at himself. He oftentimes found himself to be crying; just so heartbroken for wasting their precious time together. He apologized profusely to Dave time and time again for ruining their vacation. Dave, of course, would just smile at Klaus, pushing his sweat dampened curls away from his hot, feverish flesh. 

“Baby, I promise you that you’re not ruining anything. Any time I’m lucky enough to spend with you is time well spent and could never be ruined. You can’t help that you’re sick, dove. Now, I love you, you’re going to be okay, but I need you to calm down and please, try to get some rest.” Dave cooed to Klaus as he kissed his heated temple. Klaus finally calmed down and obliged, drifting into a restless sleep.

A few hours passed by and before long the weather began to shift outside. The sky turned from a brilliant blue to a dark, menacing gray. Thunder was rumbling in the distance; heavy raindrops pelting against the windows of their hotel room when the sky opened up, flooding the earth with a raging storm. The power went out some time ago, and while it was still daytime their hotel room was masked in darkness. The one small window in their room combined with the inky sky outside not leaving much light for visibility. Dave left Klaus’s slumbering form on the bed to light some candles. He was sure to light just enough so that Klaus had a clear path to the bathroom. He left their only lantern in there, making sure Klaus would have no difficulty should he need to be trapped in there anymore tonight. When he returned to the bed, he found Klaus to be awake; slender shoulders drenched in sweat and quaking above the thin sheets. Dave wasted no time in slipping back onto the mattress beside his love, wrapping him within his strong arms. He frowned at the heat radiating from his skin. 

“Where did you go?” Klaus asked, voice soft. “I woke up and you were gone, you can’t do that to me, Davey.” Klaus whispered before he coughed, curling in on himself. 

Dave frowned, rubbing his palm soothingly over Klaus’s thin back. “Shh, easy darlin,” he started. “I’m sorry I scared you. It’s storming and the power went out. I wanted to light some candles and I put a lantern in the bathroom in case that tummy of yours decides to give you any more troubles tonight.”

Klaus hummed, wrapping his shaky, thin arms around Dave before resting his cheek against his chest. Dave’s heartbeat was a steady, soothing rhythm in Klaus’s ear. His favorite sound to hear. “Mm, always so good to me, baby.” Klaus mumbled weakly. 

Dave tucked the blankets back over Klaus’s trembling frame, kissing his temple. “Always, my love.”

Klaus smiled, nuzzling closer against Dave as he allowed his weary eyes to slip closed.

“How are you feeling, dove? Any better?” 

Klaus hummed. “Much, now that you’re here.”

Dave smiled, wrapping his arms around Klaus protectively. A loud crack of thunder erupted from outside, causing the windows to jostle around within their panes. Klaus winced at how deafeningly loud it was. “God, my head hurts so bad,” he whined pitifully, “this is worse than that time I was tortured.”

Dave frowned, “I’m so sorry, my love. Is there anything I can do to help?”

Klaus wrapped his fingers into the blankets above Dave’s chest. Exhaling a long sigh, Klaus asked, “Will you read to me?”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t bring a book.”

Klaus whimpered when another loud crash of thunder resounded around their tiny hotel room. Dave frowned, he hated seeing the love of his life so uncomfortable, or in so much pain. Hugging Klaus closer against his chest, Dave began to recite his favorite book Dune by memory. He knew that Klaus wasn’t the biggest fan of the novel, but he had to do something, anything at all in an effort to soothe him.

“In the week before their departure to Arrakis, when all of the final scurrying about had reached a nearly unbearable frenzy, an old crone came to visit the mother of the boy, Paul. It was a warm night at the Castle of Caladan--”

Klaus chuckled softly, his voice raspy and weak. “Dune?” he asked, his fever glazed eyes opening to meet Dave’s bright blues. “I shouldn’t be surprised. I knew you had to remember it by heart with how often you’re always reading it--” he coughed, groaning before curling up tighter against Dave’s side.

“Hey, I know you like to tease me, but it’s a great book. Besides, it’s coming in handy now, isn’t it?” Dave goaded, rubbing Klaus’s back with gentle, loving fingers. 

Klaus shivered, nodding his head. “It is.”

Klaus smiled, listening contentedly as Dave continued to read to him. The gentle hum of his voice, and the warmth of his skin against his own lulling him to sleep. Klaus couldn’t help but think as he listened to Dave, that he would be perfectly happy to stay in this moment forever. 

Looking back on it now, Klaus only wished that he could have done just that...

* * *

“What else?” Dave enquired. He had so many questions. So many concerns. 

“What else?” Klaus began, facing the young man. “What else, what else…”

He stopped. Green eyes meeting scared, cautious blues. He could sense he finally had his attention. Now was his chance, he needed to make him see the truth…

“I know that sometimes you feel like an outsider in your own family,” he began, voice calm and low. It was strange having this conversation with Dave again but in a different way and an entirely different time. Last time they had this conversation it was because Klaus was crying to Dave saying how _he felt this way_ only for Dave to assure him he wasn’t alone. “You _hope_ that being a soldier will prove something to them, and prove something to yourself--but I’m here to tell you, Dave, that that’s not going to work, and you’re gonna end up _wishing_...that you _didn’t_.”

Klaus’s heart ached at the sight of the fear behind Dave’s beautiful eyes. “You have no idea what the hell you’re talking about.” Dave said, jaw clenched. “I’m joining the military because it’s the right th--”

“The right thing to do?” Klaus finished, nodding his head. 

Dave’s face fell, eyes brimming with tears. He shook his head, turning away from Klaus. “I don’t know why I came here!”

Klaus closed his eyes, trying desperately to hold back his tears. He couldn’t break, not now, not yet. He needed to make Dave understand.

“Listen” he bagan, “February 21st, 1968 in the Au Shau Valley...you take fire trying to hold Hill 689--” Klaus’s voice wavered. He needed to hold it together. He couldn’t break. “You never come off that hill, Dave.” His gaze trailed to his feet. “That’s...that’s it--”

“You’re lying!” Dave shouted, his own tears spilling over his cheeks. “You’re some kind of con artist!”

“Here!” Klaus shouted, “Look, look, look look,” with trembling hands, Klaus removed his dog tags--Dave’s dog tags from their permanent place around his neck for the past three years. “Take these…” he said, placing the worn metal into the young man’s shaking hands. “They’re all I have left of ya.”

Dave examined the dog tags--Katz, David J-- _his name_ was engraved within the metal, along with _his_ blood type, and _his_ social security number. Jewish, _his_ religion. He looked up with terrified eyes to the man who just prophesied his fate. He was confused when the man had unshed tears in his eyes. 

Why should _he_ be upset? He was the one telling him this, _he_ was the bearer of such terrible news. Why should _he_ be allowed to cry? 

“Even if I believed you,” Dave sniffled, “Which I _don’t_ ,” he continued. “This? This is what I signed up for.” he said, clutching the dogtags firmly within his hand. “It’s an _honor_ to die for my country.” 

Klaus wiped away a stray tear at Dave’s next words. “That’s what you peacenik’s don’t understand.”

He was losing him. Klaus was running out of time, he had to stop him. “But, you don’t have--” 

“Yes I do!” Dave shouted.

“No, you don’t--” Klaus tried, but Dave cut him off.

“I already enlisted!” 

Klaus’s heart stopped. Eyes widening as the realization of what was just said finally struck.

“W-What?” he stammered, “That’s...no, that’s not supposed to happen yet--”

Dave angrily wiped at his own tears. “The other day, when I saw you? My uncle took me down to the recruitment office--he _made me_ sign up!”

Klaus stared at the face of the young man before him. The young man who grew up to be the one person he ever truly loved. The man who Klaus knew deep in his heart was the only man for him, his soul mate. He stared into the eyes of the person he’d failed once again.

“I ship out next week,” 

“What?” Klaus whispered through his tears. He couldn’t believe it, surely this couldn’t be true?

“So save these for the next dumb kid you’re trying to recruit!” Dave wailed, shoving the dog tags back into Klaus’s trembling, sweaty palms before turning and walking away.

“Dave?” Klaus whispered, watching as he left. “Dave...Dave, come back!” 

But Dave did not come back…

Dave would never come back again….

Klaus closed his fingers around the cool familiar metal of Dave’s dog tags, closing his eyes as his tears finally freely fell.

He’d failed…

He was unable to save the love of his life…

What’s worse, is he’d instead only succeeded in helping to push him towards his fate…

Klaus only wished he could take his place instead.

**Author's Note:**

> What did everyone think of Season 2?? I loved it overall, but definitely have a few complaints. I'm loving all the "fix-it" fics people are pumping out though! This is such a great fandom to be a part of!
> 
> Tell me all your thoughts on this season, on this ship, on what you wished you would have seen with the Klave content this season, what you hope to see for potential Klave content next season--I'm all ears and would LOVE to chat!
> 
> I know for me, I just really want Klaus and Dave to be together and find happiness-it's what Klaus deserves! I'd like to think they're soul mates and will keep finding each other, no matter the time line! I also am so hopeful Cody Ray Thompson will return for his rightful role as Dave! :)
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at courtneytarynofficial, or Instagram at twistedillusions_art_page
> 
> Come talk to me if you want! Thank you again for reading, I hope you enjoyed!! :)


End file.
